Child of the Stars
by Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S
Summary: Starfire is back home and now thinks that she can start over... but little does she know that Lexus left his mark and now there is a secret inside her she must keep. But what happens when the times comes and Lexus returns? RobStar and RaeBB SEQUEL 2 UNDER
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey u guyz! Here's the sequel to Under the Moonlight, just like I promised! Once again, I am sorry that BB and Rae's relationship was not revealed in the last fic. BUT that's what going to "spice" this one up! Besides the drama of coarse! ;) I am still in shock that I actually finished the last one! BUT, if you r just reading this and did not read the first, then I am sorry, but you have to read the first for this to make sense. Okay, now the basic stuff… (A) Flamers, GET OUT, u r NOT welcome here. Sorry! (B) When I say review, that means that you need to REVIEW! Sorry, but if u want the next chapter up, then u gotta inspire me. THANKIES! (C ) The pairings r Robin/Starfire and BB/Rae and SOME Cyborg/Lisa, or somebody, so if u r going 2 review angrily about the pairings, DO NOT WATSE UR TIME. Now then, let's move on!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans (which I should) WOULD I B WRITING FICS?! NO! I WOULD B WRITING SHOWS! And although I do not own them now, I WILL SOON! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (AHEM!) Sorry.  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
()()()  
  
Child of the Stars  
  
()  
  
Chapter one  
  
()()()  
  
It had been officially a week since Starfire's awakening and Robin and her had gotten together as a couple. Their teammates were greatly happy, but seemed a bit lonely themselves… well at least Cyborg did, Raven was too busy with her books and a certain changeling and vise versa. Lexus had gone to jail and the three hive members were as well, and thus the Teen Titans were celebrating the occasion.  
  
BeastBoy stood up with his glass of sparkling cider, "I purpose a toast to our new game, Dark Alliance 2!" The other four rolled their eyes and Raven pushed him back into his seat and monotonously purposed a toast to kicking their enemy's butt. Everyone clinked glasses and Starfire smiled, "Friends, I missed you!" Everyone was shocked at the randomness of her statement, but smiled, as long she was around and not missing, they could care less.  
  
BeastBoy and Starfire shared some tofu and everyone else was eating pork that Cyborg had cooked. The green teen grinned and pointed at the alien triumphantly, "SEE? SOMEONE supports me!" Starfire beamed, "It is very good, BeastBoy!" Nobody seemed to notice Star's sudden burst of happiness except Raven, but she shrugged it off, "I guess she's just glad to be home." Even though a little annoying voice in the back of her head named Rude yelled, "Mood swings!" She shook her head and ignored Rude.  
  
Finally, BeastBoy got tired of eating and rushed over to the game station and started Dark Alliance 2, "DUDE! CY, ROBIN, RAVEN, STAR! SOMEBODY BE MY PARTNER HERE! I could use some help kicking drow BUTT!!" Cyborg rushed over and they played on until about eight thirty and Robin wanted to watch a movie. The green teen and the half-human glared, "DUDE! We JUST got over the drow! C'mon! Go out with Starfire on a date or something!" Robin glared but took the advice and he took Starfire out of the tower, holding her hand.  
  
()  
  
Raven smiled slightly at the two but couldn't help but feel a bubbling hint of jealousy inside her. She would never be able to do that, walk with someone holding her hand. Her powers would go haywire and she would destroy the earth. She didn't want to hold hands with Robin, she just wanted to hold hands with someone who would care. But she knew no one would care enough to do that. Her father loathed her, and her mother was a stupid little whore who got herself pregnant and couldn't afford an abortion. And people wondered why she saw life through such a pessimistic outlook. Was there really a person who cared about her like that? No, and she needed to meditate. Jealousy was evil, that much was for sure. She got up and muttered, "I'll be meditating if you need me."  
  
Surprisingly, BeastBoy heard her and paused the game, "Hey Raven! Wait! Before you meditate can you at least TRY Dark Alliance 2? Please?" The offer was actually tempting, but she couldn't take it up, it would show her to be soft, and that was unacceptable, "No." "Please?" He pouted with the cutest look on his face she had ever seen. Her emotions struggled to keep control. But somehow, something gave her strength, "No. Now I will be on the roof."  
  
The green teen looked at his half-human friend, "Did I not pout cute enough?" Cyborg laughed, "Apparently not." BeastBoy growled, "DARNIT!"  
  
()  
  
The weeks went by quickly, and soon, it was autumn… three months later. Robin and Starfire seemed an even cuter couple than before if that was possible and BeastBoy and Raven's "relationship" had not changed at all. Starfire seemed strangely happier and happier, maybe even a bit more than she usually would be.  
  
Raven felt in her heart something was wrong and decided to investigate. What made her change her mind? Well, a small event.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Robin smiled, "Hey Starfire, come on and eat some of this bacon!"  
  
"Alright Robin!" She laughed and stuffed her face and ate EVERY piece of bacon. About five minutes later she rushed out, "I must go friends!"  
  
THIRTY MINUTES LATER  
  
"Star, What happened? We haven't seen you since breakfast?" Robin asked with much concern.  
  
She wiped a little bit of green off her mouth, "Nothing! I just feel a bit tired."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Now Raven flipped through her book of viruses and encyclopedias and realized something with utter horror. She looked at her clock, almost five 'o clock AM. S L A M  
  
The dark empath looked around and gasped. She flew out of the room quickly and found out the sound was coming from the bathroom. Raven shut the door and looked outside the bathroom where she heard splashing… someone was throwing up. She closed her eyes and thought hard. No. It couldn't be. They never… wait a minute… this wasn't a gift from love. This was evil inside… Raven gasped and with shock realized what had been wrong all this time. She pulled her hood down and rushed to her room where she thought on how she was going to get her friend through this without ruining the team. She just couldn't believe that the evil hurt that happened so long ago created something like this. She couldn't believe that her friend was cursed with such bad luck. This was going to be horrible.  
  
()  
  
"HELLO FRIENDS!" Starfire screamed at the rest of the team. Robin yawned, "Hey, Star." The little alien looked hurt, "All I get is a hello? You do not wish to know how I am feeling? You do not care about me!" Robin looked at her confused, "No! Starfire! Wait!" He called her name but she sped on and left the team behind while she flew outside onto the roof. She suddenly started to feel guilty about her little outburst and began to cry.  
  
"Starfire? Are you okay? What did I do wrong?" The leader asked kindly. The redhead hugged her knees and buried her face into her arms, "I am sorry about this morning. I was wrong and should not have done the act of 'yelling'. And for that I am sorry." Her boyfriend looked at her confused, "Starfire, you did nothing wrong. You should not be sorry." She growled, "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULD NOT DO?!"  
  
He caught her arm before she got too carried away, "Now Starfire, you're acting weird… what is wrong?" She roared, "NOTHING IS WRONG!"  
  
()  
  
Raven shook her head, this was NOT happening. If this was true, then Lexus could find her and come back to finish her! No. No! NO! This could NOT be! But it was. She could not change the truth, no matter how much she disliked it and she knew that. How she only wished that none of this had ever happened. Of coarse, probably, so did Starfire. Except the alien had no idea what was wrong. She was the victim of it, she couldn't possibly see what was wrong. She only thought that she had a cold.  
  
After meditating the empath rolled off the bed and walked calmly into the common room. Now her mind was a nervous wreck, but her face remained calm. She instantly found Starfire and pryed her away from Robin, "We need to talk." "But I do not wish to…" The alien started but was interrupted by an aggravated Raven, "It involves your cold." "OH! I shall be back Robin!" The redhead cheerfully announced. The empath took her arm and then led her to her room and shut the door before taking a deep breath, "Starfire… you don't have a cold."  
  
Red hair bounced with her in surprise, "Really? Does that mean that I am normal…" "No, I'm not finished. Star, the throwing up is morning sickness. Morning sickness is a symtom of…. Star you are…" Raven for the first time stammered. She clearly had no idea how to say it other than, "Star, you're pregnant." The redhead's eyes nearly popped out her head, "I am what?"  
  
()  
  
"How is this going to work?" Starfire cried with her face buried in her arms that held her knees close to her chest. Raven paced, "I don't know. But whatever happens, DO NOT LEAVE THE TEAM. Lexus left his mark on you, he could find you and easily take you back. You'll be more vulnerable than you can imagine. It's also explaining why you're so moody now." Starfire's cheeks flushed and she yelled, "I AM NOT MOODY!!" The empath stared at her completely unaffected, "You're not? That seems like a mood swing to me."  
  
The alien gasped in realization at what she had just done and covered her mouth, "Forgive me. I did not realize that I was on the 'mood swing'. I am sorry." The dark sorceress shook her head, "No, it's alright. We just really have to think. This is going to cost so much. Food, bottle, crib, so much for this baby." "I know! And all my money is in grabnicers. I am so sorry friend Raven. For causing you worry. I should just go ho…" the goth girl growled, "I said DON'T LEAVE THE TEAM. You need us to be there. But we can't tell Robin or Cyborg or BeastBoy. We just can't. Alright?" The alien weakly nodded and they left and both flew into the kitchen where the boys were eating dinner. Robin called over for Starfire to sit next to him, "Starfire, come sit over here. Hey, you alright?" Raven nodded and so did the readhead, and they ate in another akward silence.  
  
And yet another eventful week in the Titans' Tower ended.  
  
()  
  
Okay, I no that this is really short but I wanted to end it here. It's not my 7 page quota but it'll do for right now. Okay, I have so many plans for this and I have the names and everything! Yay! But I'm still thinking on what color… okay. 'Nuff said. Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter of my other fic! I am so happy that you all liked it! Sorry, but I am really tired, so I'm not gonna respond to them all. So just THANKS 2 U ALL! Now if u want the next chapter up, u better review. (otherwise my mind gets dull and all my ideas get forgotten.)  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S) 


	2. The Sunset

I GOT REVIEWS AND SAW THAT MY DEAR FRIEND BROGRAMN STILL SUPPORTS ME! YAY! I am about the happiest girl alive! Well almost… but Newayz! I am sorry about the delay but I have had 2 rake the yard and our yard is HUGE and FULL of leaves! AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED 2 LIZZIE! However, let's move on!  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay dudes, I do NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! BUT I WILL SOON WHEN I HAVE FINISHED KILLING RON W/ BB AND RAE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! 2 BAD RON! HAHAHAHA! AHEM… back 2 the fic…  
  
()()()  
  
Child of the Stars  
  
()  
  
Chapter Two  
  
()  
  
A week passed by slowly and Starfire was still moody, but most of the time cheerful… and extremely loving. Her naturally motherly attitude was magnified by about ten times. (Which was strange, because with Starfire, there was NO such thing as being magnified, she WAS the limit to a motherly attitude.) She hung out with Robin most of the time and was being extra affectionate towards him… and he noticed this. Each morning she continued to toss back whatever food she had eaten and Robin was beginning to wonder if this really was a mere cold causing all this. He collected Cyborg, BeastBoy and Raven to ask them if they knew anything.  
  
So there they were, sitting in the common room after the leader sent the teenage alien to go and get them some pizza for lunch. Robin, the most suspecting nervously paced around the room and shakily asked the other titans, "Titans, I think that something is wrong with Starfire." The half human chuckled, "Chill out Robin, it's just a cold. Are you THAT worried?" The dark empath pulled her hood up and she simply looked at the nervous teenager. Robin shook his head, "No, she's had this 'cold' for over two weeks... Something just isn't right here. I mean really, Tamaraian colds can't last this long can they? Also, she's been throwing up and having strange mood swings, BUT she hasn't been sneezing! I'm starting to think that this isn't a cold that Starfire is suffering."  
  
The green changeling shrugged, "C'mon Robin, Starfire is an ALIEN. That means she not completely like us! Chill out." The leader had to admit that his friend had a point, but there was a strange feeling in his heart that told him otherwise, "Yea, she is an alien, but that doesn't mean she's completely NOT like us either. I'm sorry BeastBoy, it's just that I have this feeling that's telling me something's wrong… what do you think Raven?" The empath simply stared at him for a moment before answering, "Robin, nothing is wrong. I've read books on Tamaran through and through… Starfire's fine. It's just a simple cold, that's all."  
  
But inside her mind, Raven panicked. What would she say when Starfire's belly was popping out of her skirt, huh? What would she say three months from now? She was beginning to doubt the wisdom of her prior choice. Maybe Starfire SHOULD leave the team… no. If she left the team, Lexus could find her and that would be the end of her alien friend. She shivered thinking about it and stood up. Her favorite teammate looked at her with sweet concern sparkling in his wonderfully green eyes, "Raven? Is something wrong?"  
  
The dark sorceress mumbled, "Just dealing with a new emotion." Why did she say that? Because she was very well aware of Beastboy's VERY keen sense of hearing and hoped that he'd buy it. And luckily for her, he did.  
  
Moments later, a very sad alien popped into the tower with a pizza for her friends. Robin, being her boyfriend, INSTANTLY was by her side, "Starfire? Starfire, what's wrong? Did somebody hurt you? If they did I will kick their sorry…" The redhead shook her head, "It is not necessary, Robin. I just feel 'into the dumps'." Her boyfriend cocked a brow, but left it alone. He did not want to say something and regret it.  
  
So they ate the pizza, Starfire with the most pieces eaten and she suddenly grasped stomach and sped out so fast, all you could see was a glimpse of purple and red. Then the leader stood up and pointed at the door, "This is what I mean! Look at her! Does that look like a cold to you? Something is wrong with Starfire and all you can do is just sit here and doubt the evidence in front of your faces! I don't know what it is yet, but I'm going to find out." Raven, finding his outburst pathetic stood up and burst back, "Look Robin, I understand your concern, she is your girlfriend. But do not doubt my judgment and TRUST me. Starfire is FINE. Even IF something is wrong… you couldn't just search it on the internet! No one on earth besides us no about Tamaran!"  
  
After hearing her own words Raven shivered and realized something very grim, Rage was getting loose, and was growing once more. She ran out of the kitchen and slammed the doors with her power and ran up to the roof to meditate, something she needed to do desperately. Cyborg's regular eye was ready to pop out of his skull, Robin was staring at the spot where she was standing wide-eyed, and BeastBoy paused a moment and followed her calmly.  
  
()  
  
"Robin, this is ridiculous. It's not necessary… Robin, PLEASE. Just because Star's got a small cold doesn't mean that you have to go all the way to Tamaran by yourself and find out about it." Cyborg laughed. "I'm not going alone," The teenage team leader started, "YOU'RE going with me. And so is BeastBoy." The half human stared at him wide-eyed, "Man, you need to relax." And the green changeling pointed at the two girls in the corner who were meditating together, "And what about them?!"  
  
The cloaked figure answered monotonously without losing her concentration, "We can't go. Starfire is sick and can't travel. And I can't go because we can't leave her here alone." BeastBoy frowned and sighed, "I guess that makes sense." Raven smirked underneath her hood and continued to chant, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Starfire was quiet and had fallen asleep. The leader sighed, "Pack your bags. We leave tomorrow morning."  
  
BeastBoy was so stunned Cyborg had to drag him out of the common room and Robin went to go eat a pizza slice. Raven stopped chanting, placed the alien on the couch and asked the person she worried that would find out the secret, "Aren't you going to pack?" He shook his head and smiled, "I've already finished. I really want to get Star feeling better. Even if she seems happy most of the time, she can't be if that's really a cold bothering her. Besides, I want to make her happy and find out more about her people." Raven's mind gushed at the thought, that was so sweet. Grant it, that wasn't as sweet as his thoughts when Starfire was taken, but it was sweet enough.  
  
The empath's emotion of Love sighed, "If only BeastBoy would say something like that about us." Rude objected, "NO WAY… THAT buffoon? God, I hope he NEVER says something like that about us." Knowledge smiled, "You like him, Rude. Refusal and denial are the first signs of an infatuation." The orange cloaked feeling gaped at her, "Why don't you make yourself useful, Know-it-all and SHUT UP." Knowledge sighed and walked away and Happy popped up, "Don't feel sad! Feel… um… HAPPY!" Knowledge rolled her eyes and giggled before Raven made them all shut up.  
  
Robin waved a hand in front of the sorceress's face, "Raven? Raven? Wake up!" The dark empath did as she was told, not consciously of coarse, but immediately snapped out of her thinking as soon as he yelled, "Sorry. I must go." And her cloak whished behind her as she swept out of the room in a bit of a fluster. She needed more meditation, her emotions were slipping out of the little control she had… this wasn't good.  
  
()  
  
Starfire waved brightly at the spaceship that was leaving, "BYEBYE! BRING ME BACK A PRESENT!" Robin nodded and the T-ship left. ((T-ship right? RIGHT?!)) After her dearest friend left, the alien burst out in tears and Raven sighed, "This will be a LONG month." (Robin and the others were leaving 4 a month. Y a month? Beats me.)  
  
The empath somehow convinced the alien to come inside and they both drank some tea and Starfire finally asked, "What will we eat when they are gone?" Raven froze, she hadn't thought of that. She took a sip of her tea before she replied, "Whatever I decide we eat." The redhead pouted, "I really want some ice cream." The cravings were coming and the sorceress didn't want to be fried by Star's starbolts, so she lead her kind, yet demanding friend into town to go buy some ice cream.  
  
Starfire looked at everything as though she had seen it for the first time over again and smiled, "This place is most wondrous! Tell me everything you know about it!" The cloaked girl was pulled into the grocery store and sighed as she explained what they did as Teen Titans. Finally, an hour later, she was freed of the public staring at her when they left with about one hundred bags, "And THAT'S what we do. Not car pending, not groveling, we SAVE THE CITY."  
  
The red head growled, "I KNOW THAT!" and Raven ignored her, the mood swings were completely predictable when you could read someone's mind. Which, Raven, being an empath; was constantly doing. So every one of her moody friends actions was completely predictable. Not pleasant, but predictable at least. When would this stop? Well, the sorceress already knew. A Tamaraian pregnancy was extremely short. About three months and the baby was half developed. So truly, Starfire would have to suffer for only about four more months. Only thing was, what would they do when Robin found out?  
  
That plagued her mind every damned day. She raked her mind for an answer, but surprisingly, there wasn't one, ever. How on earth was this going to work? Perhaps if they both le… "We are at the parlor of ice cream!" the now cheerful redhead announced grandly. Raven hesitated, but eventually was forced inside the parlor to pay for whatever flavor and how much ice cream Starfire desired. She muttered to herself darkly as her Rude emotion slipped out, "Oh joy."  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" a boy about their age with black hair, silver eyes, and mascara dripping down his face asked coldly at Starfire and Raven floated over, "Just get whatever she wants." the redhead twirled around in happiness, "I want… that kind! It looks like the globber-worm pudding on my planet!" The boy asked surprisingly warmly to Raven, "How much?" She shrugged and Starfire smiled, "Um… two cones!" He nodded, went and brought back and extra cone to Raven, "On me. Now your amount is… four dollars and fifty cents." He was paid and the empath sped out so quickly, the only thing you could see was a blur of black and navy.  
  
The alien girl smiled and sped after, "Friend Raven! What is the matter? I think that the boy in there liked you… maybe wanted to be your friend as well?" Raven sighed and stopped at a streetlight, "I don't need anymore problems. Now why don't you go back to the tower? I'll carry home the bags and you can finish your food." Starfire did as she was told reluctantly and Raven flew home after getting a few of her emotions tucked back inside.  
  
"Friend Raven?" a sweet alien asked about twelve hours later. "Yes?" her dark friend replied. The redhead frowned, "I wish for your accompaniment whilst I watch this movie! It is most frightening and Robin is not here to comfort me." After heaving a large sigh which was followed by a yawn, Raven fulfilled Starfire's wish and sat on the couch, "Do you know what TIME it is, Star?" "MMHMM." was what she got in return.  
  
() MEANWHILE ON THE PLANET TAMARAN ()  
  
The T-ship landed softly on the barren wasteland that Starfire called beautiful. Sometimes she was incredible, for the other titans found no beauty in it whatsoever. Robin was keen on finding the emperor of Tamaran, Cyborg was content on memories of grass and color, but BeastBoy paid no attention to anything but the flashback in his mind about Raven and his last moments on the roof.  
  
The sun was setting and Raven's eyes were closed… she would miss all of it if they weren't opened soon. The green teen noticed this and gently tapped her shoulder. His heartbeat accelerated as she looked up at him, "Yes?" He somehow managed to smile as his heart was set aflame, "Raven, you're going to miss the sunset if you don't look soon… and it's really pretty." The empath felt a small smile lift her cheeks slightly while he sat down beside her.  
  
She felt so nervous, so out of place. Her heart was flashing cold and hot constantly and her mind was playing tricks with her. She didn't understand how all this was happening, she had just meditated for over an hour. The emotion must have been strong. However, her pondering didn't stop the hard, loud thumping of her heart. The blood was rushing through her quickly and her cheeks suddenly began to show where.  
  
He smiled and asked softly, "The sunset is pretty don't you think?" The nervous sorceress weakly nodded in reply. The changeling stroked her cheek with his hand, "Pretty, but not beautiful. Though I have only seen one beautiful thing in my life." He swallowed, attempting to rid himself of the large lump in his throat and maybe slower the beating of his heart. With no progress he continued, "You." She looked at him in utter shock and surprise. That was the sweetest thing someone had ever said to her. And she didn't know how to respond. Her usually controlled emotions were now scattered and lively, ruining her concentration on the setting sun.  
  
She didn't understand it. The sky was a masquerade of color and feeling. Content ness, sweetness, and love were all expressed on the warm and friendly colors splashed across the sky. Red, orange, yellow, gold all contained in such a slow movement. And for one spilt second, the hazy sky matched the wonderfully painted leaves. The whole scene was the most gorgeous she had ever seen… and yet he had just said that she was even more beautiful than that. It puzzled her.  
  
"I guess I should go pack." he sadly picked himself up and Raven stopped him, "BeastBoy." He looked at her and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She had nothing left to say but his name. And the feeling had terrified her. Her hand was cold from being in the brisk air so long, and his body was so warm. She shivered in response to the interaction between them and he pulled her up to him. He had no control. His mind said no, but his heart shouted yes. This wasn't what he should have done, he should have been packing for the long trip, but it just felt so good, so… right.  
  
His forehead was soon leaning on top of hers and they seemed to have been dancing in the very last rays of the sun. Then, right before he closed the gap between them, a sudden gust of wind blew and pushed them against the door. Leaves that had been carried along with the two startled teenagers had now fallen upon the roof and the decided it was time to go back inside. They had almost done what they had secretly longed for a long time, but the wind cried no. Disappointed, they both trudged down the stairs, the only reminder of their moments together, their linked hands.  
  
"BeastBoy? Are you coming?" Robin asked impatiently. The green teen snapped out of his silent plea for more as he nodded, "Yea."  
  
A/N: and that is all folks! Like the Rae/BB moment there? I actually really enjoyed it and keep smiling thinking of my "friend" Kyle. That moment was pretty much based on how I felt for him and… oh God. I… (is at a loss for words) he's so sweet, and yet he's always making me laugh one way or another… (sighs) well guyz, I hope u all liked it! Please inspire me with your reviews and I may inspire you with more fluffy moments like these! (smiles and looks out the window at the sky) I hope I described the sunset right… I haven't seen an autumn sunset for a really long time. (sighs) I will tomorrow and compare them. God, how wonderful I feel at this very moment.  
  
Now about those reviews…  
  
DogDemonKinoke- Okay, this is easy. GO 2 the home page… and then look sat the upper right hand corner. See the option that says log in? well, the option next to it is the register option. Click on it, select a name and do all that good stuff! And then You're a member! Congrats! Now I can't tell you HOW 2 write a fanfics, but I can give you some tips. Just email me at and tell me what kind of fic you're trying to write and I'll give you the best advice I can. I hope that helps!  
  
Crazy-Fruits-basket-fan- U got a name there, good reviewer of mine? LoL. Thanks so much 4 telling me. Okay, it's spelled bulimic and actually, a lot of people have told me that! Surprisingly. LoL. Thank you so much and I look forward 2 ur next review!  
  
Riles- Okay, the time b4 this when u reviewed, you asked me if u should change ur name 2 Ms. Riles so that every1 knew… I don't really think so. Just sign Ms. Riles at the end of a review and that should b good enough. Okay, let's clear this up… I will do so in the next chapter, but right now I'll tell ya. LEXUS is the father. When he first brought her home… in Under the Moonlight, I didn't want to raise the rating b/c of a rape scene… so I left it off at, "and to her horror, her boots weren't the only thing he removed." and I kinda hoped that would give all the readers a clue as to where that was going. (sighs) I guess I didn't do it good enough. O well. I'm glad it's exiting and I'm glad that u're lovin' it! (ba da ba ba ba! I'm lovin' it!… that song is hypnotic I tell you!)  
  
Blonde Shadowcat- I am SO glad! And 1 thing I luv about ur name… u spelled blonde right! Ha! Most people don't!  
  
Spazzfire- Yup! U got all that right, things will never b the same. But I wanted a challenge 4 my next fic, so I decided this would b challenging enough. THANK U SO MUCH 4 SUPPORTING ME!  
  
CrazyaboutRobin- J-DOG! (hugs crazyaboutRobin) U ISH BACK! YAY! I am SO glad u like it so far and tell Chris that I said I and will work harder 2 get through this writer's block! Great name!  
  
Lizzie! Did you like the chapter I have dedicated 2 u? I hope so! Yea, a lot of people have been saying that, and I'm getting an idea about it… but it might not b so great, so I'll weigh my options! I'm SO HAPPY THAT U THINK MY STORY IS SUPER DOOPER! YAY! (jumps around) okay, now Kyle is getting in my head. I have 2 go and get him out.  
  
BROGRAMN! (hugs Brogramn) I HAVE MISSED U!!! NO PROBLEM ABOUT THE REVIEW! THANK U SO MUCH… I hope that it's worthy enough 2 remember. (wipes off sweat) and I am GLAD and REVIEVED that I got the pregnancy thing right. WHEW! I am SO HAPPY THAT U'RE BACK! (hugs Brogramn again) WELCOME BACK BROGRAMN!  
  
Milli! Ron! (hugs them both) HEY! Sorry 'bout Cy Ron. But u got me mad. And THANKS 4 THE COMPLIMENTS MILLS! U 2 ROCK! (laughs) and blah… LoL… JUST like u Milli. JUST like u.  
  
Solodancer789- U were my very 1st reviewer 4 this fic… CONGRATS! And 4 that, I shall put u in my profile! HURRAY! Thank u so much!  
  
Well, I think that covers it! (hugs all) I am so glad 2 b back! LUV YA ALL! (God, I don't understand how talking 2 Kyle can get me so hyped up.)  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
((RUBY 2 ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!)) 


	3. She will not live

Oh. My. God. This took forever! And I am so sorry! Okay, let me clear this. My computer got all screwed up b/c of the ad blocker my dad put in and it wouldn't let me do NETHING! Good God I am so sorry! And Guess wat pples! Kyle likes me! (Well duh.) NO, I mean LIKES me! Like a bf ya know? And I am SO FRIKIN HAPPY! And guess wat else? My dearest friend Sapphire is coming back this Christmas! YAY! (jumps around in pure joy) BUT.. (jumping stops) she gets 2 go 2 a Good Charlotte concert! AND has backstage passes! Damn her! You see, Hold on saved my life. Just like Milli and Ron have and also Kyle has. Yea, he has. And if you're thinking WTF?! And don't want to know about my problems, just skip to the fic. Well anyway, I'm about to tell you all a secret. It doesn't have 2 do w/ the fic, but my sort of personal life. I cut. (looks down) yea, you're all gonna kill me. But anyway, Hold on saved my life and I wanted to thank Good Charlotte personally. But Sapphire said she would do it and I can't even thank her good enough. O well. Now on w/ my fic! 

Child of the stars

Chapter Three

"Well um… what do I call you again?" Robin asked nervously at the emperor of Tamaran. "You may call me Seriandor. Or Serpentfire. Now tell me what is wrong with my dearest Koriandor?" The big but friendly man chuckled. Cyborg shrugged, "Well Serpentfire, She eats an awful lot and then throws it all up." BeastBoy nodded, "Yea dude, I mean she is all happy one minute, then all sad the other."

Suddenly the emperor gasped and clapped Robin on the back, "You have mated with Koriandor have you, eh? I KNEW she loved you! I knew it!" The half human and green teen snickered and Robin blushed, "Um, no. You see… we're not married… wait a minute… MATED?! What do you mean?" The emperor's avuncular attitude changed quickly, "Well it's apparent that she is expecting. YOU MADE HER AN EXPECTANT WITHOUT GETTING MARRIED?!" The boy wonder looked at him confused, "Expectant?" Serpentfire nodded and he realized that Robin couldn't have done this to his Starfire, he had absolutely no clue what was going on and became friendly once more, "Yes… Koriandor must be expecting children soon. How long has this been going on?" Robin sighed in relief to the Tamaraians understanding, "About three months."

Starfire's belly still had not grown and Raven was worried, didn't Tamaraian womens' bellies grow with children too? Deciding that the worst could be someone finding out that Star wasn't human, she set up a doctor's appointment and so there they were, waiting in the office for the sonogram to appear. The doctor chuckled, "Are you sure you are expecting dear?"

The redhead nodded and she asked curiously, "Why are you putting that on my stomach? Do you not know that she is here?" and with that she pulled up the machine to her heart and both the doctor and Raven gasped as Starfire squealed, "OH! TWINS! MOST GLORIOUS!" The twins were in her heart. Thinking quickly Raven wiped the man's memory and he fainted, "Star, you never told me this." Starfire sighed, "I did not know that you did not know."

"WAIT A MINUTE… CHILDREN?! STARFIRE IS PREGNANT?! HOW?" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. Serpentfire nodded in confirmation that Robin was not the one to have done this… there was evil somewhere on earth that had done this to his lovely little girl. He sighed and looked around before whispering, "It was not to her will." Robin could only stand there in shock for two minutes before he fainted. Cyborg nodded, "That makes sense… how long will this be?"

The old emperor started to walk along with Cyborg through a dark hall filled with family portraits of almost every family in Tamaran, "It depends on how much love and happiness is in her heart. Every Tamaraians personality is based on what their mother feels. The babies grow in their heart you see? And like how Koriandor must push emotion through her powers, she must also do so to give birth. And since this is Koriandor we are talking about, I'm thinking by the time you get back she'll be ready to give birth."

Cyborg looked down and gasped, "That's two days." Serpentfire nodded and a tear strolled down his cheek, "Please promise me that she'll visit soon afterwards so that if she suffers the same fate as her mother, I might be able to see her one last time?" The half human looked up, "What? What happened to her mother?" Serpentfire sighed and a tear strolled down his cheek, "She had a weak heart. Once she gave birth it tore open. The doctors sewed it back, and she was lucky she lived so long." The half robot raised his only eyebrow, "Say what?" "She lived for seven years. Then her heart tore once more and burst. That's how she died. I am hoping that Koriandor does not have a weak heart too. Otherwise…"

"She won't live." The half human gazed in terror. Sure, babies in the tower would change everything, but Starfire dying would be even worse. If she was gone, Robin could go back into depression or worse. The children would not have a father nor a mother. Then what would happen? There was an air around them that enlaced them both with a feeling of fear. If Starfire was going to give birth when they got there, Robin wouldn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

Cyborg thanked Serpentfire and swore to him that he could go with them, "But we must leave soon or else Rob won't even get to say goodbye to her either… then the titans would be no more. We suffered not having Star once. When she fell through the wormhole in time. We each after that had a terrible fate. We can't live together without her. Her being missing was proof of that." The emperor nodded and servants brought him some already packed luggage and the titans were going back home… today.

Raven read countless books about the Tamaranian way of life and should have been assured that nothing would happen. Yet, there was a feeling looming about her that actually scared her. Something was not right. She decided to spend every minute she could with her redheaded and then it happened. Sitting next to Starfire on the couch, a pale woman with glowing black orbs for eyes sang and screeched in delight. This woman was a slender angel with white hair and powerful, black feathered wings.

Raven gasped and the angel was gone. It was a death angel sitting next to her friend.

I know it's not much but I needed this to be up as soon as possible. I can't reply to your reviews b/c my parents are dominating this computer… SORRY! Once again I am absolutely BEGGING YOU TO FORGIVE MY DELAY!!!!

As Always,

Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)


End file.
